


party planning

by kaci3PO



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"It’s not fair, appealing to my Barry senses and making jokes, you know."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You adore me."</em>
</p>
<p>Written for a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	party planning

“Come on, Iris. You have to help me.”

“Not a chance,” she says firmly. “We agreed to trade off. Besides, you didn’t help me when I asked you last year.”

“Okay. That’s -- very true,“ Cisco admits. “But you’re forgetting one very important thing.”

“I am, huh.”

“Absolutely.”

She puts down her laptop and gives him her full attention. She has that look on her face, the one that says she’s giving him just enough rope to let him hang himself.

“And what’s that, Cisco?”

He plows on anyway.

“Last year me was _kind_ of an asshole,” he says seriously. “ For which I apologize. A lot’s changed in the past year.”

She gives a little snort, which -- fair, that’s absolutely fair -- and crosses her legs in a way that manages to be derisive. He doesn’t know how she does these things.

“I’m a better person now,” Cisco says. “I’ve, you know, matured and stuff. Turned over a new leaf. So you should help me because this year me would never do that to you. Also because you’re clearly the better person. Rising above and all that.”

She laughs and covers her face with her hand, not really preserving the illusion she’s actually angry, but playing it out anyway.

“Well,” she says. “That may be true, but this all sounds very convenient for you.”

“Not me!” Cisco insists. “Barry! He doesn’t deserve a bad birthday just because I was a dick last year.”

“You made me plan the entire party by myself,” she reminds him.

“A huge dick,” Cisco says seriously. “The biggest. _Porn_ -sized.”

She snorts delicately. “It’s not fair, appealing to my Barry senses and making jokes, you know.”

“You adore me,” Cisco insists.

She sighs, but she’s smiling. “I do. And I will help you for our boyfriend’s sake, but you are cleaning up the entire thing by yourself after while I get to take Barry to the bedroom and have all the birthday sex without you.”

“But birthday sex is the best sex. He always lets us--”

“I know,” she interrupts, with a wicked little grin. “That’s my price, take it or leave it.”

“You’re dastardly,” Cisco says. “But Barry deserves a good birthday and I’m crap at organizing parties, so you have a deal. Can I at least watch?”

She frowns thoughtfully, then says, “If Barry agrees, we’ll do it in the living room so you can watch, but no touching. Only cleaning.”

Cisco sighs. “Fair enough.”


End file.
